cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Svobodnaya Rossiya
The Soviet Socialist Republic of Svobodnaya Rossiya (also Свободная Россиская Сове́тская Социалисти́ческая Респу́блика; English: Soviet Socialist Republic of Free Russia) is a Communist state of the Soviet Union on the Baltic Coast, founded in September of 2008. Its national anthem is the Hymn of the Motherland, adapted from the 1977 version of the former Soviet national anthem. History The state was founded 27 September 2008 on the guiding principles of the former Soviet Union with an emphasis on respect for personal beliefs and civil rights, as well as reforms on the failed principles of Soviet communism. Ivan I. Komarov, author of the State Constitution, has held the office of Commissar since its conception. The General Council and its subordinates (see Government) first convened, Cmsr. Komarov presiding, on 6 October 2008 in the capital city of Kaliningrad. On 11 October, the Red Army was commissioned and placed under command of the Office of the Commissar. The state rapidly gained territory for the first months of its creation, outpacing the placement infrastructure in many areas; therefore, the population density has remained fairly low, in most zones outside of the capital generally somewhere below 8 persons per square kilometer. In recent months there has been necessary accelerated expansion of roads and rail, as well as gains in technology made possible by profitable trade with other nations. Many of these projects have been designed specifically to shorten response times for civil and military personnel in the event of crises. In August of 2009, a contingent of land-based infantry and tanks entered Svobodnaya Rossiya, caused indirectly by a military takeover attempt of the government in a nearby nation. The incursion was repelled by the 8th Red Army Division and 2nd Red Army Air Force pilots, who suffered 58 casualties against an estimated enemy 350. The recognized government of the hostile nation regained control and signed a ceasefire shortly thereafter. The brief conflict, lasting just over 48 hours, came to be known the Two Nights' War after the initial nighttime fighting, and is responsible for the single black star added to the right side of the national colors, battle flags and naval ensigns. On 21 October 2009, Svobodnaya Rossiya submitted its official support for the Soviet Union's new constitution. Geography, climate, and environment The state is situated around the capital city of Kaliningrad on the Baltic Coast, encompassing ice-free ports year round and a temperate climate that accommodates grains, tubers and livestock farming. The sea-regulated weather includes average amounts of rain yearly, as well as steady, moist prevailing winds and occasional severe sea fog. Winters are rarely harsh, but relatively cold and with a moderate amount of snowfall yearly. The coastal land is generally low-lying and hilly, rising into steppe-like plains further inland; there are large expanses of unpopulated forest to the southeast. Multiple rivers and lakes are located throughout the state, most notably the Pregolya River, which is navigable and passes through Kaliningrad. The environment is considered clean and mostly pollution-free, as technology has provided sound methods of mass transportation and industrial waste disposal. However, the southern quarter of the state suffers from higher-than-normal background radiation due to recent conflicts between nearby nations; certain susceptible zones are under supervision and may be subject to restrictions on material exports to other areas. Government thumb | right | Commissar Ivan I. KomarovThe Soviet Socialist Republic of Svobodnaya Rossiya is ruled by a government classified as communist. Affairs foreign and abroad are managed by the Office of Military and State Affairs (also Кабинет Государство и военного дела), consisting of the Office of the Commissar and the General Council (also Общий Совет). The General Council answers to the Office of the Commissar and is superior to and appoints members of the Offices of the Civil, Judicial, and Interior. The General Council's 150 members are directly elected by the people every 2 years in a run-off system (any candidate having the most votes but not necessarily a majority must run against their closest competitor) per district. The Civil Office maintains and operates state property, including roads, schools, railways, airports, and general infrastructure. The Judicial Office operates all courts civil and criminal. The Interior Office maintains services necessary to the internal function of the state: police, fire and emergency services, in addition to environmental services added in June 2009. The national security service, the Agency of National Defense (also Агентство Национальная оборона) or ANO, exists as a separate entity that cooperates with all three offices. The General Staff of the Red Army (also Общий штаб Красной Армии) answer directly to the Office of the Commissar, and consist of the military leadership of the Army and Air Force. Foreign relations and military left | thumb | T-55 tanks return from the Two Nights' War conflict of 2009.Svobodnaya Rossiya is the most senior state of the Soviet Union, having been the first and founding member state as of 8 October 2008. Under request from other member states, particularly Decronia, an official pledge of support for the Soviet Union's new constitution, effective immediately, was signed by the General Council and submitted to the alliance on 21 October 2009. Several ongoing trade agreements exchanging exports of pigs and clean water for lead, gems, marble, rubber, sugar, and wine provide both civilian and military supplies, further aiding standards of living and national security. The national military consists of approximately 4,250 regulars across the Red Army and Red Army Air Force, and comprises 7 percent of the Soviet Union's military might. Both branches are governed directly by the General Staff of the Red Army, under General Marshal K.D. Rychenko and General Marshal G.A. Lazutkin respectively. A small naval detachment under construction and marines are currently under the command of the Red Army until provisions for new branches are approved by the General Council. The Army and Air Force are considered to be extremely well-developed and trained, estimated to be one-quarter more effective than an average military of the same size. Similarly, the upper commands of both forces have been praised for their efficiency and careful planning. Svobodnaya Rossiya is currently seeking a nuclear arsenal, which the administration "feels necessary as a deterrent with which to protect the people". Ongoing development of a deliverable weapon is under the management of the Red Army Special Nuclear Engineering Sector. Economy The state of the economy is governed by the General Council's Committee on Economic Affairs, which manages the exchange rate, the printing of currency, and economic quotas. The public may purchase "stock" in government-run industries, the largest of which are Farm Bureau Collective, which supplies and buys from individually-owned farms, Auto-Bloc, which manufactures civilian and service vehicles, and Spartak Technological Manufacturing, which is considered a defense contractor, but also has many distinct divisions in pharmaceuticals, computing, and telecommunications that exist under separate names. The people have financial freedom, meaning there is currency that can be spent in privately-owned stores; however, products and services are subject to regulations and the possibility of government control in times of war or economic uncertainty. Some products may be in limited quantities due to governmental requirements. The average person is subject to approximately 25% tax on income, although state-run health and welfare services are available to the infirm, elderly or otherwise unable to afford services. The high tax rate is somewhat balanced out by the high-tech job market, which provides services and manufacturing for other nations at a relatively strong profit margin; therefore, spending is high and the economy is generally considered to be booming. Culture thumb | right | The historic Königsberg Cathedral in Kaliningrad.Svobodnaya Rossiya has several state-owned television and radio networks, which broadcast news, sports, entertainment, and general television including comedies, dramas and educational programming. The Soyuz Gazeta, the national Russian-language newspaper, has been running since January of 2009, and includes politics, business, entertainment and educational articles, in addition to serialized stories, cartoons and editorials. Two football teams, FC Soyuz and FC Kaliningrad, have recently gained recognition in international leagues and are now eligible for continental competitions in the 2010 season. Other sports and recreational activities include hiking, ultimate Frisbee, hockey, hunting, cricket, lacrosse and gymnastics. No athletes have yet participated in the Olympic Games, and are unlikely to do so in 2010. The most prevalent of religions is Judaism, followed by atheism, Christianity, and various pagan faiths. The most common background is Russian, followed by German, Polish, Baltic, Scandinavian, and Swiss. The national holiday of independence is held every 27 September, and is considered a federal holiday; employees of government functions and most businesses are given leave on this day or the nearest workday. Victory Day, celebrating the end of World War II, known as the Great Patriotic War, is also celebrated on 9 May and similarly affects economic and government operations. Category:Soviet Union Category:Good Nation Pages